Resurrect
by sadisticscribbles
Summary: Post- CoE. Jack struggles to cope with the loss of Ianto, until the day that Gwen makes a shocking discovery. Rated for some language and raciness.


**Okay, something I simply had to do. I have absolutely no regrets.**

It was Jack's day to make coffee, and he was already losing his self-control. His hands were shaking horribly as he put the pan on the burner. It had been the little things, he realized. The exacting way He'd put pan on, measured the coffee scrupulously. Before Ianto showed up, Jack had just tossed everything together and hoped for the best. Now, Jack was having to remember how to make coffee again. Ianto had spoiled him rotten.

Boiling water into two cups, add the coffee through the filter- did Gwen like hers with lots of sugar or lots of milk? Jack couldn't remember. He brought the spoon from his cup to his lips, and sighed. Too strong. Too sweet.

This was the wrong day to mess things up.

The spoon clattered to the kitchen floor as Jack lashed out, hurling the mug against the wall. It shattered, sending hot coffee flooding over the tile.

"Jack?"

Gwen must have been wondering what was taking him so long. She stood at the kitchen door, staring momentarily at the mess before going to Jack, touching his shoulder lightly. She pretended not to be hurt when he pulled away.

"You're not okay."

Jack widened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Really? I had no idea." He snarled and pushed past her. A moment later, his foosteps sounded as they hurried upstairs towards his office.

Sighing, Gwen grabbed a paper towel, mopping up the mess. Things really weren't the same without Ianto. He always seemed to know when- well, he just seemed to know. And Jack needed him. Jack needed him terribly.

Gwen tossed the shards of porcelin in the trash, just as there was another crash from above. Gwen didn't bother asking if he was alright. She knew he wasn't.

Sighing, Gwen picked up the mug that had been spared, sitting resignedly on the counter. Her coffee tasted horrible.

Jack stared at the wreckage of his office. Overturned chair, desk drawers pulled out of their slots. The floor around it was covered in papers, pens, several condoms. Jack smiled weakly. Ianto had insisted. Amid the storm, something glinted. Jack sifted through the pile until the stopwatch fell into his lap.

Jack stared at it for several seconds, as the image blurred. He hurled it away from him eventually. Too much, too soon. Might as well rub salt in his wounds. Jack glared at the spot where it landed.

"Quit reminding me. I do not need your shit right now." He muttered. He sat on the desk, feet on the overturned chair. A cup of pens crashed to the floor as he lay back. _Yeah._ He thought. _Close your eyes, put your hand in your pants, forget about the world for a little while. _

_You can pretend it's Ianto._

Something was in the mortuary. Whatever it was, it was loud. Gwen sighed, put down her mug and headed in, grabbing a pistol off the rack on her way.

Okay. That was creepy. Whatever was making that metallic noise was coming from one of the body bags. Not 027... 029?

With shaking hands, Gwen pulled the long, metal drawer out of its slot, gun trained on it. Almost immediatly, a figure launched forward, sitting up, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, that was the only way I could get your attention."

Gwen leaped back, shrieking, gun clattering to the floor.

"Oh my god! You're- you're supposed to be dead!" She caught the body's facial expression, and turned her eyes to the ceiling. "Jack? Jack!" No response. "JACK!"

Upstairs, still on the desk, Jack opened his eyes. Gwen was screaming something at him. He didn't want to listen to anything.

"Ianto..."

"_JACK!"_

"_What is it for God's sake!_" Would she ever shut up so he could get back to his fantasy?

"_JACK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Ianto stood stiffly, massaging his legs as Gwen scowled at the ceiling.

"Um. Do you need any... help?" She asked.

"I've got it."

"How did you do it? Come back, I mean. How?" Gwen said.

"I'll tell you, but right now, if you really don't mind, I'd like to talk to _him_." Ianto snapped.

Gwen stepped back.

"Go ahead." She muttered.

Making his way up the stairs was slow going, but Ianto managed it. Where was the office? Oh, there. He must have been out for a while, if he'd been able to forget.

The door was shut, and Ianto had been brought up to be polite in all cirumstances. He raised his hand to knock-

"Ianto!"

_What?_ Ianto pressed his ear awkwardly to the door.

"More... please... I don't beg, you know that..."

Ianto's cheeks flooded with color. Suddenly his entire presence on the landing seemed entirely intrusive, awkward.

"Harder! Now!"

Ianto swallowed hard. That moaning... Ianto could feel his arousal plainly through his trousers. It was now or never. Ianto knocked.

The moaning stopped abruptly.

"_What is it."_ Ianto stepped back sharply at the acid in Jack's voice.

"It's-" Ianto's voice caught in his throat and so all that was left was to push the door open.

Jack, sweat-soaked, stretched out on the desk, turned his head awkwardly, facing the door.

"What the...?" He stared. It was only then that Ianto noticed the tears that had been and were streaming down Jack's face.

"I'm going mad." Jack said. "I'm going completely insane."

Ianto walked over to the desk.

"Then everyone's insane."

Jack yanked Ianto onto the desk, pulling him into a long, sloppy kiss.

"Thank God, you're real..."

"Last I checked." Ianto murmured.

"Now, how the hell did you do that?" Jack asked. "You died, in my arms. I saw you! You were dead!"

Ianto smiled gently, even as his internal dam broke, and tears began leaking from his eyes.

"And you kissed me. You kissed me, and-" He paused for a gulping breath. "-transferred just enough of your air to pull me through."

Jack sighed, laying his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"I'm glad I kissed you, then."

"I'll tell you though, those mortuary drawers are not comfortable. I don't recommend it."

Jack's lips quirked.

"I'll remember that."

There was an awkward silence, as both stared at each other, eyes reflecting the other's blatant need.

Ianto brushed the buttons of his collar.

"My fingers are still too stiff. Could you...?" He went even redder. His tears might as well have been blood.

Jack grinned, as he undid the top button. Ianto's mouth went completely dry. Another kiss, and suddenly, Ianto's head was hanging off the desk. Coat, tie, shirt- a brief jangling as his belt landed on the floor-

They stared at each other for a moment, feeling the sheer relief that they were not alone.

Jack hooked his thumbs around the band of Ianto's trousers.

"Welcome back to life, Ianto Jones."

**Review!**


End file.
